


Five Things Rodney Misses (And One He Has)

by Jantique



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis is far from Earth, and there are certain deprivations. But Earth doesn't have everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Rodney Misses (And One He Has)

Just for the hell of it, Rodney decided to make a list of things he missed. Just in case they ever reestablished contact with Earth, so he would know what to put on his supply list. (Not being maudlin or anything.)

The first two were easy:

1\. Coffee  
2\. Chocolate

Thinking about it, he amended,

2\. Good Chocolate

If wishes were chocolate, he might as well wish for the good stuff, not crappy American milk chocolate bars. He left Coffee as it was, because he suspected he was desperate enough to take any coffee, no matter how horrible, and gladly gulp it. Decaf, even! How could the Pegasus galaxy _not have coffee_?!!

Okay, deep breath. Moving on.

3\. Internet

Although the Internet, per se, was definitely a mixed blessing. Make that:

3\. Access to the Internet

4\. Cheshire

His cat, who he dearly missed. Okay, maybe Cheshire wasn't a feline Einstein. He had his moments. He still did kitten tricks, showing off with balls and strings. He would curl up around Rodney's head in bed, purring deeply, the vibrations going into Rodney's skull. He seemed as fond of Rodney as a cat could be of a human. And Rodney missed him.

Hmm. Speaking of family, he supposed he should put Jeannie on the list. Only sibling, and all that. They'd parted on bad terms. He supposed she could have come to her senses by now and ditched the English teacher, although she would still be stuck with the kid. On the other hand, Jeannie was . . . not stupid. It was entirely possible that the child would be intelligent. It would be good to have a chance to clear the air (hear Jeannie apologize). Okay, he would add her to the list, but only after the important stuff.

5\. Jeannie

He thoughtfully studied the list for a few minutes.

THINGS I MISS

1\. Coffee  
2\. Good Chocolate  
3\. Access to the Internet  
4\. Cheshire  
5\. Jeannie

Then he drew a vertical line down the middle of the page. On the top of the second column, he wrote:

THINGS I HAVE

He smiled, and in large, capital letters he wrote:

1\.  JOHN

And really, what else did he need?

  
END


End file.
